


Juxtaposition

by Miss_M



Category: True Detective
Genre: F/M, Gen, Haiku, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: In an empty fieldNothing caws or flies.A dead woman, posed.





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).



> Rust’s girlfriend Laurie worked with Maggie, so I imagined her as a therapist who first offers Rust professional help rather than deal with how this disaster of a man makes her feel. Part of the therapy involves getting Rust’s feelings down on paper.
> 
> I own nothing.

**Session 1**

(You said you wished to discipline my thoughts. Here you go, Dr. Spencer.)

In this pale landscape  
A marsh bird calls  
Everyone dies alone

You think this will help me  
There’s no helping anyone.  
This shouldn’t rhyme.

The last line should contain  
A juxtaposition.  
You wanted these: here.

 

**Session 2**

In an empty field  
Nothing caws or flies.  
A dead woman, posed.

Someone posed her  
Desecrated and drew on her  
I see no one’s little girl

What kind of crow  
Doesn’t come to carrion?  
The land is diseased.

Spirals, birds, long roads  
Everything turns.  
Everything. Flatline. 

It’s nice of you to try  
For Maggie’s sake.  
But I’m not a haiku man.

 

**Session 3**

Children alone are  
Worth it. But then they  
Inherit the world

 

**Session 4**

On the still bayou  
A man is grieving  
A kingfisher dives

Maybe I do have a knack  
Everything passes ~~away~~  
The Japanese knew this

 

**Session 5**

Stop trying so hard.  
Just stop. This is not your job.  
Thin light after a hurricane

Sand and water scrubbed new  
Still rotting underneath.  
A woman drowned her children.

A junkie bludgeoned his wife.  
A madam knifed her best girl.  
There’s always something. 

I clean up, sew up  
A case like a corpse in a sail.  
Next. The janitor awaits.  
This world is past fixing  
And you want to hold back the tide.

(That last one’s a tanka. Hope you don’t mind.)

 

**Session 6**

~~Roses are red~~  
~~Violets are blue~~  
~~The living don’t matter to me~~  
~~Neither will you~~


End file.
